batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: The Enemy Within
Batman: The Enemy Within, also known as Batman: The Telltale Series - Season Two, is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game, developed and published by Telltale Games. The game is a sequel to Batman: The Telltale Series, which was released episodically from August 2nd to December 13th 2016. Like the previous game, it features a branching narrative and multiple choices, which changes either Batman's character, how the story progresses and relationships with characters. Plot A year after the defeat of Lady Arkham and the Children of Arkham, Batman is brought into conflict with a group of criminals known as "The Pact". At the same time, a government organization known as The Agency arrives in Gotham to combat the Pact with its director Amanda Waller, causing trouble for both Bruce Wayne and Batman. Bruce also becomes re-associated with former Arkham Asylum patient "John Doe", whose future is decided by the choices he makes. Episodes # The Enigma # The Pact # Fractured Mask # What Ails You # Same Stitch Characters Episode 1= * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Dave Fennoy as Lucius Fox * Debra Wilson as Amanda Waller * Emily O'Brien as Iman Avesta * Valarie Rae Miller as Tiffany Fox * Robin Atkin Downes as The Riddler * Anthony Ingruber as "John Doe" * Sumalee Montano as Renee Montoya, Patron, Newscaster #2 * Keone Young as Rumi Mori * Robert Clotworthy as Jack Ryder, Mario Hernandez, Mourner, Newscaster #1 * Alex Hernandez as Eli Knable * Lorri Holt as Regina Zellerbach * Christian Lanz as Vernon Blake, Minister, Riddler Goon |-| Episode 2= * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Goon #3 * Anthony Ingruber as "John Doe" * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Dave Fennoy as Lucius Fox * Debra Wilson as Amanda Waller, Agency Woman #3 * Emily O'Brien as Iman Avesta, Bartender * Valarie Rae Miller as Tiffany Fox * Laura Post as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Agency Woman #2 * J.B. Blanc as Bane * Matthew Mercer as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze, Agency Male #4, Rookie Goon * Laura Bailey as Catwoman * Sumalee Montano as Renee Montoya, Patron, Newscaster #2 * Christian Lanz as Vernon Blake, Minster, Riddler Goon * Robert Clotworthy as Jack Ryder, Mario Hernandez, Mourner, Newscaster #1 * Lorri Holt as Regina Zellerbach * Dave B. Mitchell as Willy Deever, Goon #1, Hostage * Mark Barbolak as Agency Male #2, Goon #2 * John Eric Bentley as Agency Male #3, Goon #2, Store Owner |-| Episode 3= * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Anthony Ingruber as "John Doe" * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Dave Fennoy as Lucius Fox * Debra Wilson as Amanda Waller * Emily O'Brien as Iman Avesta * Valarie Rae Miller as Tiffany Fox * Laura Post as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Computer * J.B. Blanc as Bane, GCPD #2 * Matthew Mercer as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze, Goons * Laura Bailey as Selina Kyle/Catwoman, GCPD #1 * Keith Szarabajka as Harvey Bullock * Robin Atkin Downes as The Riddler |-| Episode 4= * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Anthony Ingruber as "John Doe" * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Debra Wilson as Amanda Waller, Computer * Emily O'Brien as Iman Avesta, Agency Female * Valarie Rae Miller as Tiffany Fox * Laura Post as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * J.B. Blanc as Bane, Agency Male, Dying Man, Goon #1 * Matthew Mercer as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze, Spa Worker * Laura Bailey as Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Civilian * Keith Szarabajka as Receptionist, Goon #2 * Robin Atkin Downes as The Riddler |-| Episode 5= * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Anthony Ingruber as "John Doe"/The Joker * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Debra Wilson as Amanda Waller, Agency Female * Emily O'Brien as Iman Avesta * Valarie Rae Miller as Tiffany Fox * Laura Post as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, GCPD #2 * J.B. Blanc as Bane * Laura Bailey as Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Executive #1 * Keith Szarabajka as Harvey Bullock, Receptionist, Civilian #1 * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Lorri Holt as Regina Zellerbach * Sumalee Montano as Renee Montoya * John Eric Bentley as Harrison, Big Clown, Executive #2 * Dave B. Mitchell as Willy Deever, Generic Male * Kari Wahlgren as Agency Female #1, Civilian #2, Clown #1, Newscaster #1 * Kirk Thornton as Frank Dumfree, Agency Male, Minister, Newscaster #3 * Wally Wingert as Aide, Agency Male #1, Goon #1, Newscaster #2 Crew * William Beckman - Voice Director * Jack Fletcher - Additional Voice Director * Joseph Moeller - Voice Director Gallery Batman & Riddler (Telltale).jpg|Batman faces the Riddler Joker (Enemy Within).jpg|The Joker Batman Investigates.jpg|Batman investigates the Riddler Bruce & Alfred (Enemy Within).jpg|Bruce and Alfred in the Batcave Bruce & Lucius (Enemy Within).jpg|Bruce and Lucius Fox DOjZgYyUIAA1c21.jpg|Harley Quinn DOm7FgWW4AAJ2Aw.jpg|Bruce vs Catwoman DOjcxO6VQAAZPgP.jpg|Joker throws a Batarang Joker-Funhouse-1920x1080-min.jpg|The Joker BaneFreezeBatman-LabDamaged-1920x1080-min.jpg|Batman battles Bane and Mr. Freeze DTNys79U8AA7xfi.jpg|The Joker & Harley Quinn Joker Funhouse.jpg|Bruce enters the Joker's lair Batman & Joker.jpg|Batman and "Vigilante Joker" in the Batmobile Suicide Squad Telltale.jpg|Amanda Waller and the "Villains" Vigilante Joker.jpg|Batman and "Vigilante Joker" Bruce & Selina (Enemy Within).jpg|Bruce Wayne & Selina Kyle Batman vs Joker Thugs.jpg|Batman vs the Joker's men Batman vs Joker (Telltale).jpg|Batman vs the Joker Category:Video Games Category:Batman: The Telltale Series